


This is Heavy, Doc...

by Peggystormborn



Series: Every Time...A Karamel Anthology [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon compliant through end of season 3, F/M, KaraMel, Karamel spent 10 years in the future then came back with their kids, Teenagers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggystormborn/pseuds/Peggystormborn
Summary: Kara and Mon-El's youngest son falls ill while his parents are out of town (WAY out of town), so his siblings head out on an interstellar road trip to find him a cure.Things get sticky, though, when they hit a disruption and accidentally travel back in time.To the WORST POSSIBLE time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to have read my other stories, just know that:
> 
> I'm ignoring season 4. This is a divergence after the s3 finale.
> 
> Karamel spent 10 years in the future and have 4 kids. Music Meister helped fix things to get them back together. 
> 
> Mon has a twin brother, who looks a little younger than him.
> 
> The youngest son needs radiative crystals from Argo to prevent seizures.
> 
> Alex has a son named Conner who has alien DNA.

“Where is he?” Allie bursts into the nurse's office at Midvale Junior High. The school nurse, a copper-haired woman in her fifties, just points at the nearby cot.

 

“John? Are you okay?” She coos, dropping her backpack and rushing over to her little brother.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine, relax,” he replies. “It was just a small seizure.”

 

“You haven't had one since you were little.”

 

“I know. But I feel okay now.”

 

“I'm taking him home,” she announces to the nurse, who still hasn't spoken a word. She's been too busy taking inventory of what appears to be a large chest of bandages and athletic tape.

 

She shrugs. “You're over eighteen, right?”

 

Allie confidently strolls over to the log book and illegibly signs her brother out of school. “Yes, I am,” she lies. It's plausible enough, she's tall for her age. And she needs to get him home before he seizes again and they run the risk of one of his powers manifesting. She's thankful that didn't happen today. At the worst possible time: when their parents are off-world, helping Uncle Barry and Uncle Oliver yet again. This time it's some sort of Uber-powerful being with earthquake powers that's been terrorizing the whole planet.

 

Instead of going home, she flies her brother directly to the DEO, calling Eliza and their other siblings while en route.

 

Zora and Xander fly in with Eliza as soon as Allie, Aunt Alex and Winn have gotten him hooked up to about 50 different diagnostic machines in the med bay.

 

They can tell by the look on Eliza's face that she doesn't like what she sees.

 

“Well, the good news is I think I know what's wrong. And it's a simple fix,” she offers, after giving him a quick once-over.

 

“That's great! What does he need?” Allie asks.

 

“A new crystal. From Argo,” Eliza nods to punctuate her diagnosis. “The one he has must have a radiative half-life shorter than I imagined. Maybe the yellow sun has an effect, I don't know. But the one he has lasted over a decade, so a new one should get him through to adulthood, I would think. By which time, hopefully, he won't need it anymore.”

 

The crystal John wears around his neck is well-known to all of them. He's had it since toddlerhood, when his seizures first started. After some doing, which included his parents undergoing a vision quest of sorts, they realized the boy was genetically, biologically connected to their home world, and required radiation from the planet Krypton to stay healthy. Nana Alura came through in the form of some jewelry she'd received from Kara's father long ago. A Kryptonian crystal that emitted the right kind of energy.

 

And now, apparently, he needed a new one.

 

“So, no problem. We'll just pop through the portal to Argo, grab a crystal and come right back!” Allie announces.

 

Not ones to be left behind with nothing to do, and eager to get into the hero business like their parents (and, more recently, their older sister, who'd been training for over a year and had finally graduated to tagging along on easy missions with their parents), Zora and Xander insisted on joining the trip.

 

“Just remember, Mom and Dad left me in charge, okay?”

 

“For the millionth time, we know, Al…” Xander groans as the transmat portal opens and they step through.

 

Nana Alura is there when they arrive, and runs up to pull all of them into a warm hug.

 

“Oh, it's so good to see you, children. I wish the circumstances were better,” she says.

 

“We missed you, too, Nana. Do you have the crystal?”

 

Alura sighs heavily. “...Not yet. I didn't have one in my possession, and I'm afraid we long ago stopped mining the planet...or, what's left of the planet, that is. But, take heart. I spoke to the science guild and they are able to manufacture a synthetic crystal. It's just going to take a few hours. But it should emit enough of the radiation he needs.”

 

Allie nods, understanding. “Okay. We'll just…wait, then.”

 

The children spend the next two hours on the plush argosi couch, drinking oregus juice and updating their grandmother on school, friends, and Allie's burgeoning career as a superhero in her own right. Zora and Xander repeatedly look at each other with boredom and roll their eyes at their elder sibling's braggadocio.

 

Finally, a kelex robot arrives to deliver the crystal, much to the whole family's palpable relief.

 

When they say their goodbyes and re-open the transmat portal, however, the expected purple glow sputters out immediately.

 

Xander activates the communications device to the DEO.

 

“Uncle Winn? What's happening? The portal is offline here.”

 

“Sorry, kiddo, looks like the problem's on our end. There's a massive solar storm hitting Earth right now. It's interfering with the portal connectivity. I'm sorry...I should have foreseen this, but with everything going on…” Winn trails off.

 

“Is John doing okay?” Zora calls over her brother's shoulder.

 

Winn doesn't answer immediately. “Uh...yeah. Yeah, don't worry about him.”

 

The kids look at each other with skepticism, knowing full well Winn is fudging the truth.

 

“Well, let us know when it winds down, okay?” Xander says.

 

The children huddle, frustrated.

 

“Nana, isn't there any other way home? A ship? I'm a good pilot, Dad and Papa J'onn and Auntie Imra all taught me," Allie pleads.

 

Alura hesitates. “...We _have_ managed to fit one small ship with an FTL drive. It's not built for long-range travel, though. It's for emergencies only.”

 

“This IS an emergency!” Zora chimes in. “John is probably getting sicker by the minute. It got bad really quickly last time, remember?”

 

Alura nods. She does remember John's childhood bout with his ailment. It was a terrifying time for the whole family.

 

“It's meant for two passengers only,” she says.   “But there's a jump seat that pulls down in the back. I…wouldn't be able to accompany you…” she worries a blue scarf with her fingers, clearly anxious at the prospect of sending her beloved grandchildren out into space on their own. She did this once before, after all...

 

“Nana, we'll be okay. I promise. It's only five light years. We'll be home in no time,” Allie reassures.

 

Still, it takes quite a bit of coaxing, reiterating the seriousness of the situation, and good old fashioned teenage annoyingness to convince her.

 

“Shotgun!” Zora shouts as they enter the facility where the craft is docked, to her grandmother's utter confusion. Pouting, her brother grumbles and pulls down the jump seat, strapping himself in uncomfortably, knees practically against his chest. Nana wasn't kidding when she said this thing was made for two people.

 

Alura has the kelex oversee Allie as she programs their route home into the drive. When she's finally (just barely) satisfied, the children say goodbye and lift off with promises to return the craft tomorrow.

 

Maybe it's their overall anxiety level, or the fact that they're all stuck like sardines in a tin can, but the ride home is as miserable a journey as any of them have ever been on together.

 

“Watch it!” Zora snipes at her brother.

 

“I can't help it! My feet have nowhere to go! You know, I think I should get permanent shotgun from now on.”

 

“What for? I called it.”

 

“I'm taller than you, and I don't fit in this thing.”

 

“I wouldn't either! You're only like an inch and a half taller. And I'm overdue for a growth spurt.”

 

“Two inches. Two full inches! That's, like, a lot!”

 

“Guys, will you keep it down? I'm trying to concentrate,” Allie interrupts.

 

“Concentrate on what? It's on autopilot,” Zora scoffs.

 

“Yeah but we're getting into our solar system now, so I have to watch out for…”

 

A bright light flashes out of nowhere alongside the craft, then another below them. Soon enough, they see luminescent circles blooming and collapsing at random all around them.

 

“What is this? Is it from the sun storm?” Zora yells, as Allie attempts to wrest control of their small pod and evade the...whatever these things are.

 

“Just...shut up!” Allie screams back, panicking.

 

“Watch out!” Xander points at yet another disc opening in their path.

 

“Xander! Get your arm out of my face!” Allie pushes him away, and manages, barely, to avoid the light-ball in their path. But her jerky course correction steers them directly, unavoidably, into the path of another glowing orb. The whole craft whites out for a moment, and the stillness is punctuated only by the sound of three screaming teenagers.

 

And then it's gone. The white...things...are all gone. They're drifting peacefully through space, just as before, headed for Earth. For National City.

 

“What in the name of Rao was that?” Zora wonders.

 

“I have no idea…” Allie answers. “But…we're all here. The ship isn't damaged or anything, at least as far as I can tell.”

 

“Weird,” Xander comments. “Well, let's hurry and get to the DEO.”

 

“Yeah, sure, I mean, _I_ was gonna go screw around on the moon for a while, but if you say so,” Allie snarks.

 

“Whatever,” Xander leans back at best he can in his tiny seat and crosses his arms grumpily.

 

They land the ship on the roof of the DEO and float onto the balcony, marching down the stairs in V-formation, Allie in her supersuit flanked by her siblings on either side.

 

At first, no one seems to notice them as they trot past a handful of agents. Until, as they approach the CIC…

 

“Hey!” a grey-haired agent they've never seen before calls to them, drawing his gun. “You're not...HALT! Put your hands up!”

 

They stop, alarmed, raising their three pairs of skinny teenage arms into the air as every agent in the room draws their sidearm.

 

“Whoa! Hey, it's...just us…” Allie starts, confused.

 

An alert sounds and more agents come running. And a familiar-looking pair in DEO-issue sweats, charging into view from the vicinity of the training room.

 

“Auntie Imra!” all three of them scream, and instinctively run towards the dark-haired woman--ignoring the dozen or more rifles and handguns trained on their position--and begin to talk excitedly over each other.

 

“Oh my God! What are you doing here?” Allie squeaks with glee.

 

“We've missed you _so_ much!” Zora chirps.

 

“Is Uncle Garth here, too?” Xander adds.

 

Imra backs away, looking bewildered and somewhat frightened, and holding her hands up in front of her. The man next to her positions himself protectively between her and the children.

 

“Whoa, whoa...who are you?” he asks.

 

“Uncle Elt! We thought you and Papa J'onn were on Mars!” Zora squeals, clearly not listening, as Allie freezes, momentarily struck dumb by this entire situation and everyone's odd behavior.

 

“Yeah…when did you grow a beard, though? You look just like D…” Xander adds, tilting his head, perplexed.

 

“Okay, whoever you are, you guys _clearly_ have us confused with...other people. I have never seen any of you before.” Mon-El cuts him off as the twins flinch at his reaction. The siblings look at each other, eyebrows furrowing, and a nervous chuckle overtakes them both.

 

“ _What's_ going on here?” J'onn booms, entering the room. The kids turn in his direction, and Xander exhales loudly. “Papa J'onn…good, you're here. Okay, _what_ is everyone's deal? It's like this whole place has gone nuts. Did something, like, happen here?”

 

“Xan...I think...I think they must all have amnesia or something,” Zora theorizes, seeing no hint of recognition in their honorary grandfather's eyes.

 

Allie, still processing this bizarre turn of events, starts to panic internally. _No_ , she thinks, _it can't be…there's no way..._

 

“Look, everyone, we just came to help John, okay? I don't know what's happening right now, but…can we please just go to the med bay and get him the stuff he needs before he gets sicker? Please?” Xander begs, to no one in particular.

 

“Uh, young man, I'm the only J'onn around here, and I have no idea what you're talking about,” the Martian answers.

 

“No, no, _John_ , not _J'onn_...our brother…twelve years old, blond hair?” Xander attempts. “He looks...kinda like us, but slightly smaller?”

 

“There aren't any children here but you, and this is a secure facility,” J'onn replies. “I don't know how you got in here, but I have to ask you to leave. Immediately.”

 

Just as a handful of guards step forward to escort them out, a breach opens on the main floor and Kara, dressed in a green jacket and her signature glasses, steps through with Alex. They both look miserable, and Kara's mood does not improve when she glances over, past the children, and sees Mon-El with Imra. Quickly averting her gaze and visibly frowning, she closes the breach and grabs Alex's arm to steer her in the opposite direction, towards the balcony, where she clearly hopes to make a clean getaway.

 

The twins step forward, hopefully, in Kara's direction. “MOM!” they both yell. Kara and Alex stop in their tracks and turn toward the twins, matching looks of bafflement on their faces. Xander trots up to her first, hugging the younger version of his mother as her whole body tenses up at his unfamiliar embrace. Though extremely confused, she doesn't shy away. “Thank Rao you're back,” the boy says as he pulls back to address her. “Everyone's gone totally outer limits, and...wait, where's Dad?”

 

Zora, coming up behind, continues her brother's train of thought. “Yeah, and Aunt Alex, did you cut your hair? I mean it's really nice, you look great…but seriously, where the hell is Dad? We're...kind of freaking out here.”

 

“Um, I'm sorry?” Kara chuckles, but without any actual humor. Almost with bitterness. She looks over and sees Allie, clad in a suit just like hers, and her forehead starts crinkling with a vengeance.  

 

“Did they just say...Mom?” Alex side-eyes Kara, scoffing.

 

Kara shakes her head, having none of…whatever this is. “Is this a weird joke of some kind? Because…you can just let whoever put you up to this know that I'm really, _really_ not in the mood, okay? Obviously, me and motherhood are...just…not a thing, all right? So...whatever.” She starts to turn away again, completely done.

 

“Oh, Rao, not you, too...Mom, come on, it's us…” Zora practically whines, as her voice starts to break a little.

 

Allie, who's been unable to do much but watch the whole scene play out this far, finally snaps out of it. Room spinning around her, she turns to look at J'onn, a suddenly pale, nearly green-faced Mon-El, Imra (who's now clutching the Daxamite's arm) and then at her mother and aunt, and finally at her siblings.

 

“SHUT UP!” she commands, loudly and with authority she doesn't feel in this moment, as she quakes in her boots, knees very nearly giving way. She points a shaky finger at her siblings. “DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD, EITHER OF YOU!” The room falls to an eerie silence as every eye on the place stares directly at her, this younger copy of Supergirl. She sees their faces plastered with the same look: a strange mix of confusion, concern, and skepticism.

 

She watches Zora and Xander start to emulate her panic-stricken demeanor, as the pieces click into place. She nods slightly, knowing they've just reached the same conclusion as she has.

 

She turns to J'onn. “Wh...what year is it?” she asks, lip trembling and eyes full of fear.

 

J'onn, reading the girl's face, deflates slightly. “Two thousand seventeen,” he answers dourly. “It's December.”

 

Tears start streaming down her cheeks as she nods again, turning back to her sister and brother.

 

“They don't have amnesia. They're not crazy. It's not them, it's us,” she whimpers.

 

“No...it can't be…” Zora croaks, as she and her brother start to cry as well. Xander drops his face into his hands.

 

“It is. I'm not sure how, but…we created a Flashpoint."

 

Just then, a young-looking Winn strolls in, engrossed in the contents of his tablet, totally oblivious to the entire scene.

 

“Hey, you're back!” he says to Kara and Alex. “How was the wedding?” He stops dead then, reading the room and realizing something heavy is afoot.

 

Spine straightening, he nonchalantly wags a finger in the direction of the three teens. “Uh...whose kids are these?”

 

He looks over at Kara, who stands there, wide-eyed and shellshocked, having finally realized this whole thing is not, in fact, a joke.

 

For the first time since she's been on Earth, Kara Zor-El quickly jogs over to the nearest trash can, right next to Winn's station, and throws up. Copiously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tries to process what she's just learned about the future, while Mon-El tries to keep his emotions in check. 
> 
> Neither are entirely successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the angst, guys. You've been warned.
> 
> I have made use of some of my own canon. Like Mon having a twin who looks slightly younger than him, or the fact that Allie looks like Kara and Zora looks like Rhea. Hope it's not too confusing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“Tell me your names,” J'onn says to the young Daxatonians, as they slouch against the back wall of the training room.

 

“We shouldn't say any more,” Allie argues.

 

“Is there anything in your names that reveals future events?” J'onn presses. “You've already told us who your...mother is. Allegedly.”

 

“Fine, my name is Alexander Jeremiah Danvers Zor-El,” the male teen gives in.

 

“Xan!” his eldest sister scolds.

 

“What? He's right, I can't make things worse with my name.”

 

“Okay, I guess that's true. I'm Alura Eliza Danvers Zor-El,” Allie concedes. “Allie, for short.”

 

“And I'm Zora Catherine Danvers Zor-El,” the girl twin shrugs.

 

“Zor-El. I see.” He turns to look at Kara through the glass, as she stands there watching this scene, chewing her nails and trying to process the five hundred or so emotions she's feeling right now.

 

“What do you know about...this place?” J'onn continues.

 

“If you're wondering if we know our own mother is Supergirl, then yeah, obviously,” Xander sighs.

 

“Damn it, Xan!” Allie yells again.

 

“Oh, come on, what? It's not like that's a stretch. You're wearing a freaking supersuit, Al. You gonna try and pretend we were out trick or treating and fell through time? And anyway, one way or the other they're gonna figure out we have powers,” her brother grumps.

 

“I swear to Rao, if you don't shut your _stupid_ mouth…”

 

“You'll what? Freeze breath me? And then Zora can thaw me out with the crazy hot beams that come out of her eyes?” Zora says nothing, but closes her eyelids tight and leans her head against the concrete, trying to wish this whole situation away.

 

“This is all your fault, you know!” Allie scolds her brother.

 

“Me? Why?!”

 

“You...put your big fat arm in my face and made me hit that...I guess it must have been a disruption. That's the only explanation...I think…”

 

“Well, we were bound to hit _one_ of those things. They were popping up everywhere. At least we didn't end up in ten million BC or something. So…you're _welcome_!” The boy pushes back from the wall with his elbows, walks over to a large concrete block nearby, and kicks it across the room like it's a soccer ball. It impacts with the wall, exploding into shards and leaving behind a sizable crater.

 

“What else can you do?”J'onn asks, redirecting. Emotionally exhausted, all three just shrug and float up into the air, hovering with their arms crossed.

 

Kara continues watching, transfixed by the trio of young people with her blue eyes.

 

“They're…really mine,” she says to Alex.

 

“Looks that way,” her sister answers. “I mean they're certainly Kryptonian. I would try and do a DNA test to be sure, but...the eldest girl…”

 

“I know. It's uncanny, isn't it?”

 

“She's got your hair, your eyes, your...everything. I guess the other two must take after their father.”

 

“Right...they have a father…they were asking about him…”

 

“...So...I guess you get married, then.”

 

“You don't know that.”

 

“Well, whoever he is...was…will be, or whatever…he's gonna stick around long enough to impregnate you repeatedly, and raise kids with you through childhood.”

 

“You don't know that, either. Maybe they were looking for their stepfather, or maybe we split and we co-parent. For all I know, they could all have different fathers...I mean, there's any number of...”

 

“Kara. Come on. I think we both know the most likely explanation here is that you find someone...someone like you. Someone...biologically similar enough to create kids with powers. Probably…” she pauses.

 

“What?” Kara crinkles again at her sister, and crosses her arms

 

“...Probably a Kryptonian.”

 

Kara starts pacing. “No, no, no…this is crazy. It's not possible. I...I can't have this. Not ever. Okay? If there's _anything_ I've learned from the past year it's that I can't...I absolutely _cannot_ have it all. And I was delusional to think for one _second_ that maybe I could.”

 

“Kara…”

 

“Overgirl...she even said it! When she was trying to cut me open and take my freaking _heart_ for herself. She said I didn't need it, that I wasn't using it...and you know what, she was right!”

 

“...You're...agreeing with your evil Nazi self?”

 

“...Well...I dunno...wait, those three in there don't have superhearing, right?”

 

“Lemme check. Hey, Kara, you're right, you should _definitely_ get your tubes tied…” Alex says loudly, in an exaggerated tone. The children, still nervously milling about and repeatedly declining to answer J’onn's questions, betray no reaction to this.

 

“I think you're fine. Little pitchers do not have big super ears,” Alex concludes. “Now what were you saying?”

 

“Nothing, just…evil me got married...to _Oliver…_ which I still can't quite process...and even _she,_ a selfish, power-hungry nightmare of a person with _no_ concern for the greater good whatsoever, _she_ couldn't make it work!”

 

Now it's Alex's turn to crinkle. “That's not...Kara, honey, I think you're kinda losing it here…”

 

“Ummmm...ya think?” Kara snarks. “Look, I told Eliza when we were home that I was...walking away from certain vulnerabilities. And I meant it. I'm not getting married, I'm not having children. And I've been trying SO hard to accept that reality.”

 

“Reality? Kara, look at them in there. _That's_ reality. You _are_ gonna have a family.”

 

“...Maybe it's a trick.”

 

Alex sighs, rubbing her temples. “A trick? What do you mean?”

 

“Maybe it's Mxy trying to mess with me. Or maybe this is another Black Mercy dream.”

 

“Kara, come on,” she approaches her sister, taking her hands and clasping them in her own. “You have hope for everyone else. Why can't you have just a _little_ for yourself?”

 

Kara feels herself welling up. She tries desperately to hold it in, but despite her best efforts, the levee breaks. Before she knows it, she's sobbing on her sister's shoulder.

 

“Because that kind of hope…it's only ever brought me pain. And I know better now. I…don't _want_ hope. I don't want to try again. God, I used to be this...dumb girl who wondered if she'd ever find love. And I swear, some days I'd give just about _anything_ to go back to being that girl. Sometimes I wish...I wish I'd never tried in the first place.”

 

In his hiding place down the hall and around the corner, Mon-El wipes away two streams of tears flooding from his eyes, and stalks off, as stealthily as he can manage in his current state, to be _anywhere_ else but here.

 

********

 

He settles on the downstairs gym. At least no one else at the DEO seems interested in working out just now. He goes through four punching bags before he starts to feel bad about destroying federal property. It's not worth it anyway, he may as well be walloping tissue paper.

 

“You...okay?” Winn sticks his head through the door, testing the waters.

 

Mon-El looks up for a second, then immediately turns away, just in case his eyes are still red.

 

“I'm fine. How's Kara doing?”

 

“Uhh, well, other than having the biggest meltdown I think I've ever seen her have, she's, you know, hunky dory.”

 

“What are you guys gonna do?”

 

“Sort out some way to send them back, I guess. Hope they don't go all Marty McFly. In the sequel...you know…where he makes a dystopia or whatever.”

 

“Right...the movies…with the silver car.”

 

“Delorean.”

 

“Gesundheit.” They chuckle a little, then stand around awkwardly as Mon-El tries to think of an answer to the question he knows Winn is about to ask.

 

“...So...whatcha doin’ down here? Just... _really_ fancied a workout?”

 

“Thought it would be a good time to stay out of the way.”

 

“You could've done that on your ship. Without committing a quadruple-sandbag murder.” Winn indicates the remains of the boxing equipment in the corner of the room.

 

Mon-El shrugs, hoping Winn will take the hint to back off.

 

“Dude, come on. You're obviously really upset right now. I know sometimes I don't pick up on these things, or I _pretend_ not to, but…this is...hard to miss. And I think you might feel better if you talk about it.”

 

“No, no, I'm not, I'm okay…” Mon-El sputters, as Winn pulls him into a hug. Before he knows it, the Daxamite is weeping uncontrollably and collapsing to the floor, pulling Winn down with him.

 

“Whoa, whoa there, big guy. Talk to me.”

 

Mon-El finally pulls away and sits back against the wall, elbows his knees and one hand on his forehead. Winn sidles up next to him.

 

“I'm sorry. It’s like an old wound tearing open again. I thought I was long past all this,” Mon-El finally says.

 

“Past what...Kara?”

 

The Daxamite looks away. “...You know, J'onn is still alive in the 31st century.”

 

Winn's eyes go wide. “Whoa, really?”

 

“Yeah. I was so, _so_ happy to see him. And the first thing I did, of course, was ask about…”

 

“...a certain blonde Kryptonian?”

 

“Exactly. But he wouldn't tell me anything. No matter how much I begged and pleaded. Not one shred of information. I couldn't believe it. I was _so_ angry at him. And I couldn't understand why. So he sat me down and he said, ‘Imagine I told you that she died young. And you weren't there to protect her. Or imagine I told you she lived a long, happy life...with someone else. Or, imagine I told you she lived hundreds of years...alone, watching all the humans she ever cared for--Alex, her parents, her friends--all die, one by one. Would it make you feel better to hear any of that? Is there _anything_ I could tell you about a life of hers, lived without you, that wouldn't break your heart?’”

 

“...Wow.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“But...now you know.”

 

“Now I know. And...he was right. I would have been better off not knowing. It's just…after all these years, after thinking I'd moved on, long after I'd given up on the idea of ever being with her again...I didn't expect it to _hurt_ so much. To know that every dream I ever had of what our life together would have been like, the home and family and marriage we would have had, everything I was _so_ determined, for _years_ , to find my way back here for...it's all going to come true. Just not for me. It'll be her and...I guess some Kryptonian guy. But it doesn't mean I'm not glad for her, too. I am, really. I _do_ want her to be happy. All I've _ever_ wanted is to see her be happy.”

 

“...But she's not.”

 

Mon-El side-eyes his friend.

 

“I may have been…overseeing things on the security cameras. Her watching the kids. You watching her. Her saying she's giving up on love because of what happened to you, then you…running off to cry and punch inanimate objects in the basement.”

 

“Winn, what the hell, man?” Mon-El leans his head back against the wall.

 

“Hey, you know where we are. Eyes everywhere. Be glad they were mine and not Pam from HR. She's like the queen of all gossips.”

 

Mon-El takes a deep breath and shakes his head sadly. “...I have _never_ regretted loving Kara. Not for one second. Even...even living with the grief of having lost her. She's still the best thing that's ever happened to me. And she... _she_ said that being with _me_ has only caused her pain.”

 

Winn sighs heavily. “Mon-El, I have known Kara a long time. Well before she became Supergirl. And I've _never_ seen her happy the way she was when you two were together. Right now it's hard for her to see and remember that. She's been on a non-stop misery train since the day you left, and now _this._ Plus, did she maybe say something about almost having her heart cut out?”

 

“Uh...by an evil Nazi version of herself? Who was apparently married to...Oliver someone?”

 

“Yeah, the Green Arrow. I haven't met him, but we keep a file. He's some hot, rich Earth prime hero guy.”

 

“...Not making me feel better here.”

 

“It's not important. Just…let's get you cleaned up and upstairs before your conspicuous absence is noted.

 

Mon-El nods, exhales, and pulls himself off the floor.

 

********

 

“Where have you been?” Imra asks when the two of them return to the CIC.

 

“Mon-El was just...helping me out down in the basement,” Winn lies.

 

Imra nods slowly. “Right. Well, I think they could use our assistance up here. Since we have some experience with time travel and all.”

 

“What can you tell us about disruptions?” J'onn asks, approaching from the training room, where the kids are still being held.

 

“Is that how they got here?” Imra asks. “Same way we did?”

 

“That's what they called it. They said they were traveling back to Earth and orbs of light appeared all around them, and they hit one. May have been related to a solar storm that was ongoing at the time.”

 

“Well...sounds like they're already familiar,” the Saturnian woman looks down at the table, jaw ticking slightly.

 

“What were they doing all by themselves in space?” Kara asks, walking up with Alex. Despite an obvious effort to clean herself up, her eyes are still red.

 

“They were delivering some kind of crystal for their brother, who's ill,” J'onn replies.

 

“Wait, there's _another_ one? I have _four_ children?”

 

“That we know of,” J'onn shrugs. “I couldn't get them to tell me more.”

 

“Man, future you and your baby daddy must go at it like _bunnies_ ,” Alex jokes, to exactly no one's amusement but her her own. Mon-El clenches his fist until it starts to shake, before realizing what he's doing and concealing the offending hand in his pocket.

 

J'onn ignores Alex's innuendo altogether and plows forward. “I presume it's unlikely we'd be able to find a disruption that could take them back to the exact time and place they need to go, is that accurate?”

 

“It is. Believe me, I tried for years…” Mon-El stumbles into uncomfortable territory, so he course-corrects. “But…we'll do what we can to help them get home.” He stands there, knowing he's staring too long at Kara, but physically unable to look away. For her part, Kara gazes vacantly down at the table between them and continues chewing her thumbnail.

 

 _She can't even look at me_ , he thinks, before reminding himself that none of this is even _about_ him. Finally, he's able to turn his gaze to Winn, who smiles sympathetically.

 

The exchange does not escape Imra's notice.

 

After some back and forth about options, with little progress, Kara finally can't stand it any more and decides to go talk to the kids herself.

 

She enters the training room, where the children have been lounging about, looking like they're stuck in detention. Which they basically are. They straighten up when they see her, picking themselves up off the floor.

 

“Uhh...Hi,” Allie says. “We're...really sorry about all this.”

 

“I know you are, but we're going to help you. So...I guess you won't tell me who your father is, then?”

 

“We can't. Things are already bad enough.”

 

“Right. But I…gave birth to all of you? You're not from a...matrix?”

 

They look at each other, seeing no need to hide this information. “Yeah, we're all made from scratch,” Xander contributes.

 

“Is there…anything else you can tell me? Are we all...happy? Me and your…your Dad, do we all live together? Is he…Kryptonian? Is he a hero? Am I still Supergirl?”

 

“Mom, please, we might have ruined everything coming here. I'm begging you, don't ask us anything else,” Allie pleads.

 

“Okay, I won't ask about our life, but...what were you doing out in space like that?”

 

“It was an emergency. We were getting…”

 

“...A crystal, right, I know that part, I meant…why wasn't I _with_ you? Me or your father?”

 

“You were...you were just busy, that's all…” Zora says.

 

“So I was out hero-ing and left my children all alone, and you three had to go on some dangerous space mission when your brother got sick…which I assume I _also_ wasn't there for. Is that about it?”

 

“It's not...there's more context to it than that…” Allie struggles to reassure this younger version of her mother.

 

“Great. Good to know what kind of mother I am.”

 

The children sigh. “Mom, please don't,” Zora soothes.

 

She walks up to the younger girl. “You two...you don't look that much like me.”

 

“Except our eyes,” Zora half-smiles.

 

“He's dark-haired, then. Your father, I mean.” Kara runs her fingers through the long, curly chestnut locks, knowing the child _does_ look familiar. But she can't place it.

 

“How are you real?” she whimpers. “You shouldn't…you shouldn't be possible.”

 

Zora can't stand it anymore, and flings herself into Kara's arms, followed by the other two in quick succession. Kara breaks down as their skinny but powerful arms envelop her, and gives in to the temptation to kiss the tops of each of their heads. Their hair feels impossibly soft, and they smell like...like her favorite lavender soap.

 

It's a strange feeling, losing your heart to someone. It's far stranger losing it to three people, all at once.

 

“I love you,” she whispers, through her tears. “Don't be scared, we're gonna fix this. We're gonna save the future. I promise.”

 

********

 

Mon-El and Imra don't talk on the way back to the Legion ship. Which is currently parked, cloaked, atop the DEO. He sees the small craft the teenagers must have arrived in. It's lucky they didn't crash into the Legion's MUCH larger, invisible vessel when they landed.

 

 _It does look Kryptonian_ , he thinks. _Probably their father's._ He feels that gut-punch of sickness creep up again, like he did in the moment when he heard them call her “Mom.” The feeling of a million happy daydreams, carefully curated over the past seven years and tended to with care, all snuffed out in an instant.

 

He throws himself back into fixing the ship, opening an access panel to examine the tubes and wires that service the navigation system. He hopes he can make some progress. The sooner they leave, the less likely it is that... _whoever_ it was that survived the destruction of their planets and found their way here--just as he once did--will suddenly show up and sweep Kara off her feet. Sweet Rao, he doesn't want to watch that.

 

 _I wonder if she'll even think of me once she's found the_ real _love of her life_ , he ponders, heart sinking even further.

 

“Mon-El, we need to talk,” Imra approaches from behind.

 

“What is it?” he asks, cringing.

 

“You're upset.”

 

“What do you mean? I'm fine.”

 

“I mean you looked awful tonight. And I'm fairly certain you've been crying.”

 

“Imra…”

 

“I would ask if you're still in love with her. But I...I already know the answer,” though her voice cracks, she has more success holding back tears than any Kryptonians or Daxamites on the premises this evening.

 

Mon-El rises to look at her, offended. “I'm with _you_ , Imra. I respect and love you.”

 

“I know. I know you do. But it's not the same. You'll never love me the way you love her. And now I know it.”

 

“Imra, look, I know I got a little emotional tonight. It's a...very strange situation. But you have to know I would never do anything to dishonor you.”

 

“Of course not. You would stay with me forever. Out of duty. I know you would. But you're not going to. One way or another, our marriage is going to end. Tonight is proof of that.”

 

“End? What are you talking about? We're going home. Together. We're going to fix the ship and go home. Nothing we've found out tonight changes that. If anything, it's all the more critical that we leave as soon as possible. So Kara can...get back to her life...her family…” He works hard to keep his voice steady, to project a confidence he doesn't feel.

 

“God, you're an idiot,” she snaps, turning away.

 

“I'm an idiot?” he scoffs. “Okay, I'll bite. _Why_ am I an idiot, Imra?”

 

His wife lets out a deep, heavy breath, and walks over to her work station. “You know, Winn gave me something called a tablet. Showed me how to use the...inter...web.”

 

“Internet. Yeah, I'm familiar. What does that have to do with…”

 

“It also connects to the security feed at the DEO.” She retrieves a shiny iPad, and pulls up a pair of images onto the screen.

 

Handing the device over to her husband, he sees a still from the DEO of the younger girl, the darker-haired one, next to a news photo of his mother, Rhea.

 

“I don't...I don't understand…”

 

“They're _your_ children, you imbecile,” Imra spits bitterly. Eyes widening and heart suddenly pounding, he looks again. He sees the curve of the girl's chin, nose, even her eyes, with the exception of the color. Exactly like his mother's.

 

“No...they didn't know me. They thought I was...Uncle Elt? Whoever _that_ is.”

 

“Maybe you have a doppelganger. I hear those are common around here,” Imra shrugs. “They thought their father was off-world with Kara. And that with your beard you look just like...someone.”

 

“No, no, it's…there's no way…”

 

“They _knew_ me, Mon-El. They called me by my _name._  They called me _Auntie_. Which means…”

 

“You don't know what that means. You don't know what _any_ of this means…”

 

Imra huffs, silencing him. “Which _means_ …either we never get back, or we _do_ get back but eventually return here to this time, _or_...Kara comes to the future with us.”

 

“...Imra, I understand you aren't happy right now, but I…”

 

Imra takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “Mon-El, it's all right. You haven't done anything wrong. I'm sure you _won't_ do anything wrong. But you should know...that _I_ have.”

 

“What? What are you talking about?”

 

“I need to tell you...why we're really here. And after I do...I think you should go back downstairs and get to know your children.”

 

Mon-El, wearing a look of shock, sits down and settles in to listen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids get some help to find their way back home and preserve the timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I forgot to add at the beginning: in my parent story for this work, Kara dates Ray Palmer for a while.

 

“We have a plan. Or, most of one, anyway,” Kara announces, Allie on one side of her and the twins on the other as they gather around the CIC.

 

“We're going to ask Sara for help,” Allie says. “Captain Lance, I mean.”

 

Alex flinches. “Sara...from the Legends? Can't we...call someone else?”

 

“What? Why?” Xander asks. Zora leans over and whispers something in his ear. “Eew, gross!” he exclaims. “Why do you even _know_ that?”

 

Zora shrugs. “I dunno. Girl talk gets interesting when Aunt Alex has had a couple glasses of wine.” Alex, for her part, turns beet red and practically dissolves into a puddle of embarrassment, as Kara gives her sister a withering stare.

 

“Uh…okay...nobody explain whatever _that_ was, please,” Winn brushes by Alex's humiliation. He looks at Mon-El, who's just sidled up to the table, but the Daxamite is currently too fixated on the three young people snickering next to Kara to pay much attention to anything else.

 

He notices them stealing glances at him, too, though all three are clearly trying to pretend not to. He feels a flicker of hope rise up in his gut, which has temporarily suspended its violent churning and flip-flopping in favor of standard butterflies.

 

“Here's the thing,” Allie says. “Papa J'onn, we'll need you to do a mass memory reset. Of everyone.” She glances over at her Daxamite father's younger self, praying he goes along with this without too many questions. “Like, _literally_ everyone in the building. The DEO will just have to think it was a regular old boring evening, without super teens from the future.”

 

“There's just one problem with that,” J'onn counters. My powers don't work on Kryptonians. Or Daxamites.”

 

“What if they spent some time under red sun lamps, _and_ we brought in a second telepath? I can't remember, is M'gann around in this time?”

 

J'onn smiles at the knowledge that his dear Martian friend is known to these children. “She's on Mars, but my father M'rynn is quite powerful.”

 

Zora and Xander's eyes narrow, but Allie is quick on the draw this time. “Right!” she says. “Grand Papa M'rynn! It'll be so nice to see him, _won't_ it, guys?” she prompts her siblings.

 

Catching on, Xander nods knowingly. “Yeah, good old Grand Papa M'rynn!” as Zora presses her lips together tightly and bobs her head along.

 

J'onn nods. “It could work. All right, I'll ask him. Agent Schott, start erasing all security recordings from the last few hours. And any other evidence of the children's presence you can think of. Alex, start setting up the red sun lamps. And contact Captain Lance.” Alex starts to wilt again, pleading at Kara with her eyes.

 

“ _I'll_ go call Sara,” Kara says, irritated. “You three, back to the training room.”

 

“Aww, Mom, do we have to? I wanted to see what all the agents we know look like when they were younger,” Xander argues.

 

“ _Now_ , young man.”

 

Fake-pouting by sticking out his bottom lip, Xander wraps each of his arms around his two sisters’ shoulders and walks them away.

 

Everyone chuckles as mother and children part ways momentarily. Everyone except Mon-El, who waits until Kara is gone and follows after the teens.

 

********

 

He doesn't exactly sneak in behind them, as they return to their previous spot of residence, an old floor mat pushed against the wall. The agents must have been using it for some kind of training exercise.

 

But they're still surprised when they reach the back of the room, turn around and see him suddenly standing there.

 

“Uh...hello,” Zora says, wary.

 

“Who's Uncle Elt?” he asks.

 

“What?” Zora asks. “Why would you ask about…”

 

“That's who you thought I was. When you saw me.”

 

Zora looks down at her shoes while both Allie and Xander take a sudden interest in the back wall of the room.

 

Mon-El huffs, frustrated. “You said you had a brother. Do you...have a picture of him?”

 

“Screw it.” Xander pulls his cell phone out of his pocket, quickly thumbing to a photo of the youngest member of their family. “By the way, Uncle Elt is...he'll be along in a few years. You'll be happy about it.”

 

“Xan!” his sisters practically scream at him, as he physically stops Allie from yanking the device from his hand.

 

“Do you think he'd be in here if he hadn't already figured it out?” the boy argues. His sisters relent, retreating to their respective corners.

 

Trembling, Mon-El reaches for the phone, and looks on the face of his youngest son. The one who's, apparently, suffering from some ailment serious enough to warrant a teenage interstellar road trip. The boy is blond, like Kara and Allie. But his eyes...are grey, like a foggy morning, or a summer storm.

 

Grey like his own.

 

“So it's true, then.” He lets out a shaky breath. “I'm your father.”

 

“You're...what?” Kara asks, just barely above a whisper, from just inside the door.

 

They all turn to look at her, breath held, as she approaches and grabs the phone from Mon-El's hand. She, too, sees the boy's beautiful eyes, and looks up at Mon-El for the first time since...since she had to stand there, sick with dread, as he introduced her to his wife.

 

“No…no, it's…you can't…you can't be...”

 

Mon-El looks at her face, sees that tiny spark of hope, matching his own…

 

...and promptly loses consciousness, grey eyes rolling back in his head.

 

The next thing he senses is a small but strong hand lightly smacking him on the cheek, as he hears three youthful voices crying “Daddy!” and “Wake up!” and “Are you okay?!”

 

When he opens his eyes, the children surround him, his head in Zora's hands, and he looks up to see Kara standing over him, silent and still as a statue.

 

“I'm all right,” he groans, hoisting himself up to a seated position with some difficulty, despite the assistance of three young supers. “I can't believe this is happening.” He shakes his head, overwhelmed.

 

“It's…pretty weird,” Allie acknowledges. “But it's kind of a relief. To not have to pretend.”

 

“Let's just hope the mind wipe works on you two,” Zora says.

 

“It's gonna be fine. Even if things are a little off, Music Meister will probably just come fix it,” Xander says.

 

The two new parents look at them, eyebrows raised.

 

“Oh, he's like the cosmic trustee of our family's destiny. Which I, for one, think is pretty cool.”

 

“Yeah, we, uh...we've met the guy,” Mon-El says.

 

“Xan, you know you're the absolute worst, right?” Allie says, facepalming.

 

“Oh, what? What the hell does it matter now? Look, we're still here, right? We haven't blinked out of existence. I'm pretty sure it's gonna be okay. And if not I doubt it matters much _what_ I say.”

 

“You don't know that! Uncle Ray says the timeline takes a while to set sometimes. We could still go poof any time.”

 

“Uncle Ray? Like, Ray Palmer?” Kara says, finally finding her voice.

 

“Yeah. You and him used to be a thing,” Xander says, causing Mon-El's spine to straighten.

 

“Aw, Xan, don't bring that up. Yuck,” Zora cringes.

 

“You _just_ went and told me about Aunt Alex's sex life!” the boy bites back.

 

“Yeah, he's right, Zor, it's bad enough we're stuck in a time where Dad's married to Auntie Imra,” Allie agrees.

 

“Oh, come on. I'm trying to repress that, do you mind?” Xander says, shuddering and making a grossed-out face. Mon-El side-eyes the boy, who just half-smiles and shrugs.

 

Everyone is silent, and slightly uncomfortable, for a few moments. Until…

 

“Allie spends every Saturday night making out with Lex Luthor Junior!” Xander busts out laughing.

 

“Excuse me?!” both Kara and Mon-El exclaim, horrified, staring at their eldest.

 

Wilting under their scrutiny, Allie turns red. “What? He's a good person! His name is A.J., thank you very much. And he's my boyfriend! Believe it or not, you guys actually _like_ him. I promise.”

 

“Xander made a Beebo!” Zora attempts to deflect attention from her sister. “Like, literally, we have a Beebo for a pet! It runs around the house asking for cuddles!”

 

“Yeah, well. Allie broke the airlock on the Legion ship! It took like two weeks to fix!” Xander counters.

 

“I was four!” Allie defends.

 

“ _And_ you ruined Uncle Winn and Aunt Eve's wedding!” Kara and Mon-El stare bemusedly at each other at the knowledge their two friends would be tying the knot one day.

 

“ _I_ didn't set the bushes on fire! That was Conner!

 

“Yeah but who froze them, huh?”

 

“What was I _supposed_ to do?”

 

“I dunno, _not_ super-blow the ring bearer pillow up a tree?”

 

By now, everyone is laughing, despite the fact that the two adults in the room have no clue what anyone is talking about.

 

Allie rolls her eyes. “You know, it's not my fault I've had powers longer than you two.”

 

Xander bobs his head side to side, pondering this. “But it _is_ kinda your fault how much trouble you get into with them.”

 

“Is that true?” Kara inquires, throwing cold water on their sweet family moment. “Do you...have a lot of problems with your powers?”

 

The kids look at her, sensing they should tread lightly.

 

“No, I mean…we manage our powers pretty well, I think,” Xander says. “Allie especially.” His sister smiles at the compliment. “She can fly off and save people from volcanoes and still get home in time for cheerleading practice.”

 

“Wait, we let you join the _cheerleading_ squad?” Kara demands.

 

Mon-El's brows knit together. “What's cheerleading...exactly?”

 

Kara, ignoring her future husband, builds up a head of steam. “...And...I apparently _also_ let you jaunt all over the world, all over the _galaxy_ , doing Rao knows what kind of hero stuff?”

 

“Well, Mom, I mean…” Zora starts.

 

“Oh my God, I'm going to be a _terrible_ mother…” Kara shakes her head, withdrawing from her family.

 

“What? No, of course you're not…” Allie soothes.

 

“But...how? How can I _not_ be? I always...I _always_ put the greater good first. How can I possibly balance you guys and being Supergirl, and…wait, do I still work for Catco?”

 

“Yeah, although I suspect at some point you're gonna have to switch jobs. So no one notices that you're, you know, not aging.”

 

Kara pulls her knees into her chest. “How do I do it? How do I...have it all? Without ever dropping anything?”

 

“Like Ms. Grant says. You _learn_.” She takes Kara's hand in hers.

 

“But…what about the greater good?”

 

“Look, Mom, I'm not gonna lie. It's hard sometimes. There are tough choices. And yeah, occasionally it sucks when you have to take time away from us to go save the world. But you always say this family _is_ the greater good. You're raising four heroes, Mom. You've taught us everything we need to know. You've given us your strength, your dedication, you've taught us right from wrong. _Both_ of you have.” Her free have clutches her father's, and Kara and Mon-El look at each other, tears welling again in their eyes.

 

“I guess this is why you always get left in charge when Mom and Dad are off-world,” Xander muses. When everyone stares at him, he adds, “What? _Someone's_ gotta go sort out Barry and Oliver once a year or so.”

 

Kara's still not convinced. “But…you four must be at risk...all the time...I just can't imagine how much I must worry about all of you.”

 

Zora shrugs. “Yeah, well, now you know how Aunt Alex and Grandma Eliza and Grampa Jeremiah and Nana…”

 

“Mmmm….shhhh…” Allie cautions. “Too much information…”

 

“Right, sorry,” Zora bites her lip sheepishly. “How people that love _you_ feel.”

 

Kara nods. “I can't believe in a few hours, I won't even remember any of this. I already...love all of you so much.”

 

“I know. But we have to,” Allie smiles. “We'll tell you all about it when we get home.”

 

“Then let's _get_ you home,” Kara nods sorrowfully.

 

“There's one problem…” Mon-El notes.

 

“What's that?” Kara says, speaking to him, and looking at him, at last, which finally helps to quiet the queasiness that's plagued him all night. Though he also dreads what he has to say next.

 

“I have to get Imra to agree to the mind wipe. I'm not sure she's going to want to go along with it, knowing what she knows. And…there's some other stuff I just found out about that…things are not great just right now, let's say.”

 

Zora waves his concerns away. “Eh. We know all about that. It'll be fine. Eventually.”

 

Allie rolls her eyes at her sister. “Let us talk to her. I promise she'll be on board.”

 

“How can you be sure?” Mon-El wonders.

 

“Just trust us, Dad.” Xander claps his father on the shoulder. “We've known her a lot longer than you have.”

 

********

 

“I'm not saying no,” Auntie Imra avers. “I just want to weigh out all the consequences here. And…it's difficult to contemplate going back to thinking my marriage was real after...knowing what I know now.”

 

“We understand, Auntie Imra,” Zora nods.

 

“I can't...quite get used to that.”

 

“I know,” Allie says. “But look...I promise you, even though parts of this story aren't going to be fun, it has a happy ending.”

 

“For me and…Uncle Garth, was it?”

 

Allie nods. “Yes, actually. And your sister, too.”

 

Imra stops and stares at the girl. “My…you mean, we succeed...we save her…” tears come to the Saturnian's eyes at this.

 

The children all smile. “She taught all of us calculus. And astronomy, and biology…lots of things,” Allie assures her honorary aunt.

 

“It'll all be worth it, then.” Imra nods enthusiastically, through her tears.

 

“Yes. It will.” The girl moves forward to hug Imra, who stiffens slightly, then relaxes into the embrace. “We love you very much, you know.”

 

“Honestly, I think I do. And I think...I love you all, as well.”

 

********

 

M'rynn arrives in short order, as Kara and Mon-El go to the med bay to soak in some red sun rays.

 

Having grown fond of both Kara and Alex even in the short time he's been on Earth, M'rynn is delighted to connect with the three youngsters.

 

They say all the right things, hugging him and smiling at his presence.

 

“What fine young people you all are,” the Martian says. “My son has a father's love for your mother. So I suppose all of you are...great grandchildren...of sorts. Would you say that's true?”

 

The teens all nod and smile, but don't actually answer him.

 

He turns to J'onn. “My son, why don't you check to see if the preparations are in order?”

 

J'onn pats his father's shoulder and exits toward the main floor.

 

They all stand there awkwardly for a few moments. Until M'rynn works up the wherewithal to speak.

 

“You do not know me, do you?” he asks at last.

 

Allie sighs and slumps her shoulders. “No. I'm sorry, we've never met before.”

 

“Because I won't live long enough to see you born.”

 

“...Basically, yes. We...we're so sorry, we didn't want to have to tell you…”

 

M'rynn chokes down the lump in his throat. “It is all right, my child. I have found my son, and I know that he will have a life beyond me. He will have family, happiness...he will have all of you. That brings me more joy than you can know. I am glad I have had a chance to meet you.”

 

“We're glad for that, too.” The children hug him in turns, holding back tears.

 

“And I promise you, I will make sure the timeline that creates all of you will stay intact.”

 

“Well, J'onn will remember everything,” Xander laments. “I hope that's...not too hard on him.”

 

“Do not trouble yourself, children. It will be all right. I will make certain of that.”

 

The kids thank the Martian profusely, and head off to the rendez-vous with Sara.

 

********

 

“Time-traveling teens. That's…actually a new one,” Sara says, as she leaps off the jump ship onto the balcony. “Sorry, I would have left it on the roof, but…it's kinda parked up right now.”

 

“That's fine. You can open a portal for our ship, right?” Xander asks hopefully.

 

“Not a problem. So...do I know you guys? In the future? No details or anything, I'm just curious. I'm not, like, your someday aunt or anything, right?”

 

Allie chuckles. “You're a family friend.”

 

“Right. Speaking of aunts...is yours here?” she looks around the floor of the DEO for a certain redhead.

 

Zora shrugs. “She's not gonna remember this, so we figured it was better to keep her interaction to a minimum.”

 

Sara smiles and laughs lightly. “Okay, whatever. So look, say your goodbyes, and when you're ready, I'll be waiting to open the portal. And I promise, I won't spill the beans to your Mom next time I see her. Incidentally, which one is your Dad?”

 

“He's upstairs, but…” Allie pulls up her phone and brings up a photo of their Daxamite father.

 

“Well, Kara sure found herself a smoke show. Good for her.”

 

“Uh...thanks? I guess?”

 

“Least you're not Oliver's kids. Trust me, you don't want to deal with _that_ guy's baggage.”

 

“Uh...also...thank you…?”

 

Sara laughs louder. “Welcome. See you in a bit.”

 

The young aliens sigh and head upstairs to the med bay to hug and kiss their parents, who are still lounging, silently, under the lamps as Winn peppers the kids with last-minute questions.

 

“Do I ever get married?” he asks.

 

“Yes,” Xander says, slightly annoyed.

 

“Do I have kids?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do I ever invent anything really cool?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Winn!” Kara finally interrupts. “Can you please…”

 

“Right, sorry. Nice meeting you kids. Can't wait to meet you all again someday...when you'll be, you know, smaller.” He bear hugs each of them and leaves the family alone at last.

 

“I don't know how to do this,” Kara says, trying to burn each of their faces into her brain, though she knows it's an exercise in futility.

 

“Just know that everything is going to be alright, Mom. And we love you,” Zora squeezes Kara's hand.

 

“I can't believe how much I love three people I didn't know existed this morning,” she says, half-sobbing.

 

“Me too,” Mon-El croaks. “I know I won't remember all this, but...thank you...for giving me hope. And I promise I will do whatever I can to be a good father to you…”

 

“Dad,” Xander stops him. “You _are_ a good father. You always have been. You know, you underestimate yourself, but you're one of the strongest people we know. We wouldn't be who we are if not for you.”

 

Mon-El more or less breaks down completely at this, taking his son into his arms. The girls join in with soft whimpers of “We love you, Daddy.” And finally, Kara herself, wrapping her strong arms around the whole lot of them.

 

They say their goodbyes with yet more watery eyes, and by the time they're able to finally let go, Kara and Mon-El are both a mess.

 

With a last round of kisses and hugs, the children depart, leaving one Kryptonian and one Daxamite alone together. At first, they're not quite sure what to say, so they sit there opposite each other, staring at the floor. Finally, Kara gets up and plunks down next to him, taking his hand.

 

“We make four people,” Mon-El says at last, breaking the silence.

 

“I'm pretty sure _I'm_ going to do most of the work there,” Kara jokes. “But, uh...I guess that's something else to look forward to…”

 

“Uh...you mean…”

 

“...Don't tell me I need to explain to you how babies get made on Earth, Mon-El…”

 

He chuckles through his grief, and tentatively reaches his arm around her.

 

“I can't believe I have to go back to... feeling the way I did before they showed up,” Kara says.

 

“I know. I know it's necessary, but…the idea that we're going to just...forget them. Forget knowing that…there's a future for us…”

 

“It's gonna hurt. I know. But...it'll be worth it. It will.” She pats his knuckles reassuringly, trying to savor the feeling of his skin against hers, his strong fingers grasping her like a lifeline.

 

“Kara,” he says decidedly, as Kara crinkles her brows in that adorable way of hers. “There's some things I need to say, and not a lot of time. Look...you need to know that...my marriage...it isn't what you think. I can't explain it all right now, but…I've been kidding myself. Not just since I've been here...back with you. But...for years. And it's clear to me now that…I've never, _ever_ stopped loving you. Much as I've tried to move on, live my life without you…you've always been in my heart. You've always been _first_ in my heart. You've always…been the love of my life. And I'm so, _so_ sorry if for one moment you felt...unloved. Or unimportant…” unable to continue further, he starts sobbing again.

 

Kara, overwhelmed, takes him into her arms and strokes his back lovingly. “Shhh…we'll find our way back to each other. I know there are going to be some bumps. But…this is just another chapter in our love story.”

 

They hold each other, for long minutes, until they get the call from J'onn that it's time for them to take their former positions. With one last cry of grief from both of them, they reluctantly pull apart, and speed back to their designated spots.

 

The building fills with a white light, and a low humming noise, as dozens of agents, staff, and aliens feel the bizarre sensation of their memories leaching away.

 

When the light subsides, things are back to normal. J'onn and M'rynn stand together on breezeway overlooking the CIC, still holding hands as they recover from the effort.

 

J'onn looks around. He sees Kara and Alex exiting toward the balcony, looking just as they did when they arrived. He hears Mon-El and Imra sparring in the training room. He hears Winn whistling as he comes up the stairs, tablet in hand.

 

“Looks like it worked,” he says. “I sure hope the children make it back safe. Though...it's going to be...a challenge. For me. To keep all this to myself.”

 

“Worry not, my son.”

 

With that, the elder Martian places his hand on his son's forehead, and J'onn feels the faces of the youngsters, so clear in his mind, quickly ebb away.

 

When he comes to, he feels a moment of confusion.

 

“Father…I'm sorry, I must have drifted off for a moment. What were you saying?”

 

“I was telling you how much I enjoy the brown water from the shop on the corner. Shall we obtain some on our walk back home?”

 

“Yes…yes, let's do that.”

 

********

 

The three Daxatonians arrive on the floor of the DEO--cautiously, this time--and look around at the agents. No one seems alarmed by their presence, which they find reassuring. As is the fact that they can actually recognize everyone there.

 

Cautiously optimistic, they head up to the med bay, where John is asleep in a cot, with Eliza watching over him. She looks incredibly relieved to see them approach, and quickly takes the crystal, which Xander has kept stowed away in his pocket.

 

Eliza affixes the crystal to his necklace and places it around the boy's neck. He doesn't wake, but lets out a sigh in his sleep. Possibly a sigh of relief.

 

Their grandmother checks the machines and smiles at them.

 

“Everything looks good. Thanks to you three.”

 

“What's thanks to these three?” Kara says, having just sped into the room with Mon-El.

 

“We're so sorry it took us a while to get back,” the Daxamite says. “You know how those things always go on Earth Prime. Is he all right?”

 

“He is,” Eliza says proudly. “His siblings went to Argo and got him a new crystal. He's going to be just fine.”

 

“Thank Rao,” Kara says, stroking the boy's cheek before turning to her other kids. “Sounds like you all had quite an adventure. Why don't you tell us about it?”

 

They look at each other a bit anxiously. “Tomorrow. I think there's been more than enough excitement for tonight,” Allie says.

 

“Uh oh. Why do I get the feeling there's a story there that's gonna make my skin crawl?” Kara eyes her offspring suspiciously, while Mon-El raises an eyebrow at them and crosses his arms.

 

“Uh, because we're _your_ kids?” Xander snarks.

 

“He's got a point there, Kara,” Eliza pokes her daughter in the arm.

 

The blonde rolls her eyes. “Fine. Tomorrow. But just tell me this: is this one of those stories where I get freaked out because you were in danger but _also_ I'm really proud of how the three of you handled it?”

 

“Better, Mom.” Allie smiles. “You're going to be proud of how _you_ handled it.”

 

“What?” Kara quirks her head, utterly confused.

 

“Shhh…he's sleeping,” Allie indicates her brother. “And I think we should grab some cots and blankets and camp out in here, so he doesn't wake up alone in the morning.”

 

The alien parents nod, and start preparing the family for a good night's sleep. They hope.

 

Just before dawn, John wakes up to see the room filled with his family members, all floating in the air, asleep, with blankets draped over them. His father spoons his mother, arms wrapped tightly around her, while his siblings float like driftwood at various elevations around the infirmary.

 

 _I have a weird life,_ he thinks to himself. _But it's not half bad._

 

Though he wouldn't mind if one of these days he manages to finally figure out how to sleep-fly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're not familiar, the title is a line from Back to the Future.


End file.
